Ladies Night: KOF 2000
by cabbit-on-krack
Summary: the story of three fighting females on the road to glory in the king of fighters 2000


outside of a train station a young japanese girl dressed in red with more cleaveage than a baywatch marathon waits on a bench with another japanese looking girl dressed in a gi. "Damn Andy!!!! How could he let that skank Mary take my place!!!!" "I'ts ok Mai, King and I are happy to have you on our team" "BUT YURI!!!! I WAN'T ANDY!!!!!!!" as soon as Mai finishes her statement the train pulls to a stop and the passengers get off. An extreamly young japanese girl in a hakama walks off the train and is greeted by by Mai and Yuri. "well, I'm here...now all we need is one more person on our team" "I WANT ANDY!!!!!!" "but Mai, this is an all female team" "I DON'T CARE!!!!! I WANT ANDY!!!!" "it's good to see you Kasumi...really..it is..".  
  
Ladies Night: KOF 2000  
  
  
"I can't beleave that no good rat bastard didn't let me on the team!!!" "we know we know, he's a jackass, now can we get back to the fact that we need one more member on our team?" "well I have an idea..." "and would killing Andy be involved in it?" "well...no..." "Mai!! just shut up!!!" "YOU SHUT UP!!!!" "please...lets not fight!" as it seems Mai and Yuri get into a fight as they walk along the streets of south town. ever since the first king of fighters, ever since the days of Geese Howard, south town was and still is the the most dangerous city in the world, but it is here that the king of fighters tournament is held each year. "when I find him...OH the beating he will get" "can't you two just listen to my idea?" "Mai!!! I'm going to give you a beating if you don't shut up!!!" the king of fighters tournament works like this: A team of four fighters will be entered into the tournament...as you can see, there are only three girls here. "DAMNIT YOU TWO SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!!!!" "uh...we're listening Kasumi" "uh..yah...please don't hurt me..." "we can hold an audition to find the best female fighter to assist us".  
  
  
later that night the girls set up to hold the audition. "ok this is all set up, lets start it up!" first in line "state your name" "Nakoruru" "uh...didn't you die decades ago" "well..it's more like a centurys...but yah" "she looks good for a corpse that old" next in line "state your name" "Ior...I mean Ms.X" "hey! I know you!" "no you don't" "yes I do!" just as that Ms.X runs off "wasn't that that one guy than hung out with mature and vice?" the three girls think for a second and then just say at once "nah!" after a few more auditions "please state your name" "Chun Li" "hey you!! no Capcom chicks!!!" "hmmmph...fine then you ingrates" and yet a few more auditions "please state your name" "Shingo Yabuki" "your not a girl" "you have to be a girl?" "go away Shingo!!!" "but I wana see Yuri's boobies!!!" "what did you say?" a deep voice from behind Shingo turns out to be Robert Garcia...Yuri's boyfriend "uh...hi robert..." "come with me for a second" "HELP!!!!!". Finaly the last partisipant enters from a large limo, it looks like a small blonde school girl, Mai turns to Yuri "this one looks small, you could take her" "me! I don't want to be taken away for child abuse!" Kasumi looks at the young school girl then asks for her name "my name is Hinako Shijo" as Mai and Yuri wisper back and forth Kasumi says "Yuri, do you think you can test her?" "ME?!?!?!" "yes...you...now go" "fine!" Yuri steps into the make shift ring waiting to cream the little Hinako to a fine powder. "this will be easy" just then Hinako runs up and grabs Yuri by the waist "HEY!!! AH!!!! I can't get out!!! HELP ME!!!!" Hinako swings Yuri around "hey!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!! HAAAAAA" just then Hinako lifts Yuri off the ground and pounds her right into the floor like a sack of potatos "heh...looks like I won" "what the hell!?!?!?" "uh....congratulations...your on the team" "did anyone get the licenceplate number on that truck?".  
  
  
the next day the four girls wake up and get ready for the big competition "hey Mai, have you seen my bra?" "b..r..a..? whats that?" Yuri lets off a big sigh "nevermind" "anyway, let me check to see who we take on first..." Mai pulls up a paper and takes a close look, just then she lets off a loud snarl "...Fatal Fury Team! ANDY!!!!!!!" "uh..can I have that paper before you destroy it?" "oh Andy...you will get yours soon!!!!" "oh...here's my bra" Mai takes a close look at the bra "huh...why would you need one of those?" "shut up Mai, just shut up". After more bickering and fighting the two deside that they need to get going, meanwhile Andy is really enjoying the plans for the first match "oh damnit...she's going to be mad at me" "hey bro, it's ok..." "no it's not Terry, she's going to kill me!" "I've never really known her to stay mad, so I think you may be in the clear" "can I at least be a striker?" "no, Mary is our striker" now Terry is only doing this so Mai won't beat the living shit out of her "hey guys! get this" Joe looks at the paper "there is a new girl here, I wonder if she's a hottie....hey guys...WAIT UP!!!" Terry and Andy just walk off and leave Joe.  
  
"so this is where the first match will be?" Yuri says unsurely "looks like it to me" Mai replys "I can't wait to fight, oh...I want the gym over there...and that can go over there" the three other girls look at Hinako who is pointing and day dreaming, Mai turns to Kasumi and says "whats going on?" "oh, she just gets like that, don't worry about it...untill she starts daydreaming about the fights..." everyone looks at Hinako in suprise "hmmm...what are all you looking at" "Nothing, lets just wait for the other team". Just then the other team arives on the field "ohhh, let me go first" Mai says with a growl "hold on, maybe Yuri should go first, I figure they might put Terry out first and we need someone who can take him out, then you can go after Andy" said Kasumi "then I'll go after Joe" "so that means that Hinako will be striker?" "yes" "yay! I get to be the striker....whats that?" "well if any of us needs help, we'll call you and you come and attack the opponent" "ok! I'll be the best striker ever!".  
  
"are you guys ready?" says Terry "you better beleave it" Yuri replys with deeper voice than her usual girlish voice, she gets into her stance and puts on her game face ready to fight Terry. "ok Joe, go get her" "WHAT?" Joe jumps in and gets into his stance. Mai looks at Kasumi "you said they would pick Terry first" "well I they MIGHT pick Terry first" Mai yells to Yuri "come on Yuri, you can still take this guy!". Yuri Sakazaki V.S. Joe Higashi. Ready, FIGHT!!!! "say goodbye pretty girl" Joe says as he starts with a hurricane upper "you really need to work on your catch phrases" Yuri jumps over and kicks Joe right in the face "AH!! MY FACE!!! MY FACE!!!! Now your going to get it" Joe brings his fist to Yuri's head but just as she blocks it he kicks her and knocks her to the ground. "hmmph...you think thats all you have to do to stop me?" "no, I thought it would be more like this" Joe grabs Yuri and throws her to the ground Yuri then kicks up but doesn't hit anything. Mai looks at Kasumi "how did he get that fast?" "hmmm...he must have had some better training this year". Yuri tries to fight off Joe's fast hitting atacks. "CHOU UPPER!!!" Yuri uppercuts Joe but he blocks it and couters with an uppercut of his own "ahhhhhhh!!!!!" Yuri is badly wounded and almost gone "Hinako, help me!" nothing happens "HINAKO!!!!" Mai and Kasumi look to Hinako "oh that looks so pretty, and what about that" "Damnit...she's daydreaming again, Yuri needs help". Joe winds up and lets off a super hurricane "ha ha! this one is in the bag!" "HINAKO!!!!!!"  
  
  
end of chapter one 


End file.
